Find the value of the sum
\[\binom{99}{0} - \binom{99}{2} + \binom{99}{4} - \dots - \binom{99}{98}.\]
By the Binomial Theorem,
\begin{align*}
(1 + i)^{99} &= \binom{99}{0} + \binom{99}{1} i + \binom{99}{2} i^2 + \binom{99}{3} i^3 + \dots + \binom{99}{98} i^{98} + \binom{99}{99} i^{99} \\
&= \binom{99}{0} + \binom{99}{1} i - \binom{99}{2} - \binom{99}{3} i + \dots - \binom{99}{98} - \binom{99}{99} i.
\end{align*}Thus, the sum we seek is the real part of $(1 + i)^{99}.$

Note that $(1 + i)^2 = 1 + 2i + i^2 = 2i,$ so
\begin{align*}
(1 + i)^{99} &= (1 + i)^{98} \cdot (1 + i) \\
&= (2i)^{49} (1 + i) \\
&= 2^{49} \cdot i^{49} \cdot (1 + i) \\
&= 2^{49} \cdot i \cdot (1 + i) \\
&= 2^{49} (-1 + i) \\
&= -2^{49} + 2^{49} i.
\end{align*}Hence, the given sum is $\boxed{-2^{49}}.$